Joan of Arc/Bio
Joan of Arc was a French military leader and an important figure during the Hundred Years' War, famous for her victories over the English that turned the tide of the war, and her canonization as a saint after her death. Joan was born in the village of Domrémy to a peasant family. At the time, France was losing badly in its war against England. Vast tracts of land had been captured by the English, including Paris, and morale was low. In this desperate climate, rumours began to circulate about a prophecy that a young maiden would save France. When Joan was thirteen, she began to experience visions of various Catholic saints, who told her that it was her duty to drive the English out of France. These visions continued throughout the next three years until Joan met with a local garrison commander and asked to be sent to the royal French court. The commander refused, but some of his soldiers had heard of the prophecies of the maiden and convinced him to grant Joan's request. Joan made an impression upon Charles VII, the Dauphin of France, who agreed to make her the commander of his army. The city of Orléans was being besieged by English forces, so he decided to test Joan's claims by sending her with an army to see if she could break the siege. The resulting battle was a decisive victory for the French and a major turning point in the war. Joan and her armies continued to achieve significant victories against the English. The extent of her military participation is debated, as she was said to serve a symbolic role in battle, waving her banner as a rallying cry for the French forces, and leaving the military matters to French generals such as La Hire and Gilles de Rais. However, these same generals reported that Joan played a major part in pre-battle planning. After the Battle of Patay, the English agreed to a peace treaty, and Joan then began a campaign against the Burgundians. During a siege, Joan was captured in a skirmish. The Burgundians turned Joan over to the English, who accused her of witchcraft and several other crimes, and executed her via burning. Joan's death turned her into a martyr for the French cause, greatly boosting French morale, and leading the way towards the ultimate French victory in the war. __TOC__ Battle vs. Genghis Khan (by Thundrtri) Joan: 12345 Genghis: 12345 3 French knights walk along a rough dirt path accompanied by two horses, one ridden by a French knight, the other Joan of Arc herself. They come out of the long wooded path and in front of them is a vast green, hilly field. Across the field, are two mounted Mongol warriors, one Genghis Khan, and rest are foot soldier Mongols. Joan orders one of the unmounted knights to load the crossbow. The knight cranks the bow until the string is in its position; he then places a bolt on the table and aims the crossbow at the Mongols. Genghis hears the cranking in the distance of the crossbow; he looks over and sees the knights standing in the wooded path. “攻击!”He yells. (Attack!) The Mongol foot soldiers run out into the field. One removes his bow from its holster and grabs an armor piercing arrow. The other Mongols run up but one is shot in the chest by the crossbow. Joan: 12345 Genghis: 1234 The bowman fires the armor piercing arrow into the French knight’s gut. Leaning over in pain, the knight attempts to rip out the arrow, but as he does so, he falls over and dies. Joan: 1234 Genghis: 1234 Joan yells to her troops “attaquer!’ (Attack!) The knights run off to battle leaving Joan and the mounted knight on the hill. The mounted Mongol looks at Genghis and nods. He rides off into the field with his Jida lance in hand. The Mongol bowman fires a second arrow but misses, suddenly the knights come up, one grasping a Halberd, the other a French mace. The bowman holsters his bow and unsheathes his Turko Mongol saber. The knight with the halberd hacks with the axe end of the weapon. The Mongol sidesteps but the knight thrusts his halberd into the Mongol. Joan: 1234 Genghis: 123 The mounted Mongol rides up to the knight with the halberd and thrusts his Jida lance into the knight’s chest. Joan: 123 Genghis: 123 The lance stays within the dead knight’s chest and the mounted Mongol pulls out his mace. The remaining Mongol foot soldier runs up to the other knight holding the mace and slashes with his saber. The knight dodges and smashes the Mongol’s face in with his mace. Joan: 123 Genghis: 12 The mounted Mongol rides over to the knight and swings his mace killing the knight. Joan: 12 Genghis: 12 Joan and her mounted knight ride down the hill, swords at the ready. Genghis rides up to his comrade and readies his saber. The knight rides up to Genghis with his sword and slashes, Genghis rides to the side and instead, his fellow Mongol is slashed across the face. Joan: 12 Genghis: 1 The knight rides over to Genghis, who stabs the knight in the chest. Joan: 1 Genghis: 1 Joan rides up to Genghis and slashes with her sword. The blade merely scratches his armor, but the blow knocks him from his horse. He stands and sees her riding up towards him; she slashes and knocks his saber from his hands. Genghis looks over and sees the Jida lance still in a dead knight’s chest. Genghis removes the lance from the dead soldier’s chest and readies himself for Joan’s attack. Joan swipes with her sword but is impaled in the chest. She falls from her horse in a heap. Genghis rips the lance from his dead foe’s chest and yells in victory. Joan: X Genghis: 1 Winner: Genghis Khan Expert's Opinion TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Stephen the Great (by Ssdmarista) Stephen and 4 Moldavian soldiers were guarding a fortress in the middle of the forest meanwhile Joan and 4 French knights were aproaching.The Moldavian scout saw the French aproaching and alerted the troops.The Moldavians grabbed their bows and fired upon the French one of them getting killed.Joan and the other french grabbed their crossbows and fired back the Moldavians ducked but one ducked too late and got killed.Joan and her knights threw their crossbows and charged at the fortress.Stephen and his men came out of the fortress and charged at the French.A French knight got killed by a Moldavian horse archer who later gets shot by a crossbow and dies.A Moldavian with a pernach aproaches the French crossbowman and kills him.The last of Joan's knights comes and kills the pernach Moldavian with the morning star.Joan on horseback draws her sword and charges at the last Moldavian who was also on horseback and kills him.Meanwhile Stephen has a duel on foot with the las Frenchman who tried to kill him with the morningstar but Stephen wraps it around his sword and throws it away and later kills him.Joan dismounts and charges at Stephen with her sword.The Duel starts it does not take really long and Stephen finally kills Joan with one swing.The scene then cuts to Stephen in front of a newly built monestry cheering in victory Winner:Stephen the Great Experts Opinon Even tough Joan had a more westernised army and has such a legacy she didn't do much fighting herself and merley inspired the french people wile Stephen actually fought in his battles and got wounded.Also Joan only faced the English and that's it Wile Stpehen faced a numerous variety of foes (Rival Moldavians,Hungarians,Turks,Polish,Tatars,Mongols, Corrupted Wallachians and even Bulgarians) 2 of witch had armies similar with Joan's army (Hungarians and Polish To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Hernán Cortés (by Laquearius) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW Category:Bios